The Wind's Whisper
by Entei Artist
Summary: With every reincarnation comes changes. Will they finally be together despite their situation? [SessKagura]
1. Prologue

**The Wind's Whisper**

By Entei Artist

Disclaimer: I'm only gonna say this once and only once. I do not own _Inuyasha_ or anything related to it. Don't make me say anymore or I'm going to cry!

**Warning: **There are spoilers in this story for those who have not read Chapter 374 in the manga. Some of the actual lines are taken from the manga.

**Prologue **

The wind swayed merrily, breezing past long strands of silver hair that danced around the perfectly structured pale face. He was turned west, towards the ocean sunset. His golden eyes flickered in the almost-dim light as he stared emotionlessly into the red sky.

It felt like it was finally sinking in, deep in his cold heart – that horrible feeling of despair. He had never felt it before in his long, immortal life, not even when both his parents had passed away. He was devoid of all emotion as much as he could – perhaps a spark of annoyance or arrogance here and there, but that was it.

And then there was now. Having witness the death of the only person he considered his equal left him in the state of confusion. He could have saved her, he could have willed Tenseiga to bring her back – but he didn't. He just stood as she slowly slipped out of his grasp. As she dissolved into the spring wind, giving him one last crooked smile as she left.

_" Are you going?" he asked her._

_She smirked. "Yeah... It's fine."_

_She lifted her head up and gave him the first genuine smile that he had ever seen from her. She disappeared gradually as the wind carried its mistress away. He gazed at the remains of her – a floating feather. His eyes narrowed._

_'She's really gone.'_

_And then, as if the wind had whispered to him, he heard an echo._

_**I am the wind. The free wind.**_

The sun had already set. He glanced back at his companions, who were bickering about some faraway subject.

"Rin. We're leaving," he said to the little girl.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama!" she chirped happily.

Sesshoumaru stood up from the tree, which he had sat at. Giving the ocean one last glance, he gave the smallest of sighs. He would eventually accept her death. Someday, but not today. It was still too early, and the pain was still fresh. But right now, he would leave it as it was. The edges of his lips lifted ever so slightly in a sad smile.

_'Good-bye, Kagura,'_ he thought sorrowfully as the wind danced around him.

To Be Continued…

Author Comments: Not too bad, eh? It started out as a one-shot, but I decided to continue it. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 1 Betrothed

**The Wind's Whisper**

**By Entei Artist**

**Warning:** This story contains spoilers for those who have not read chapter 473 of the _InuYasha_ manga.

Disclaimer: I do not own _InuYasha_ or anything related to it.

**Chapter One - Betrothed**

Fifteen slow years passed by after the triumphant victory over Naraku. InuYasha had finally mated Kagome and Miroku had professed his undenying love to Sango. Kagome had reluctantly agreed to let Shippo live with Souten after Miroku and Sango's wedding. Sango's brother, Kohaku, was made a lovely grave beside her hut where she set fresh flowers on every day, and Kikyo's ashes were placed in a grave beside Kaede's hut. Sesshoumaru had returned to his castle in the western lands, where Rin died of intense fever three years later.

And everything settled down? I think not.

Not far away from Kaede's village, stood a magnificent castle that outshined even its beautiful surroundings. The castle was bustling with action, for this was a big day for the eldest daughter of the youkai lord.

In one of the many rooms, a young woman stood in the middle of attention. Maids were swarming around her, but the only people that she acknowledged were her sister and her mother, who both sat beside her, directing the servants on what to do about her clothing.

"I'm so excited!" she told her younger sister, Tsuki. "I'm going to be married in three months!"

In reality, you could hardly tell the sisters apart. The younger, who inherited looks from her mother, had silky black hair that was tied up and had shocking eyes of a color that just couldn't be human; the older, who had inherited her looks from her father, had flaming red tresses and golden eyes.

"To the Lord of the Western Lands, no less," her mother said approvingly as Tsuki gave an unlady-like snort.

"I don't get why you should get worked up about it, Mirai," Tsuki said.

Mirai gaped at her. And then laughed. "I can't believe you, Tsuki. Have you not seen the paintings that father brought home?"

"No."

Mirai smiled. "You should have seen it," she said dreamily. "He is the most handsome youkai I have ever layed my eyes on!"

Tsuki smirked at her love-struck older sister. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

'_I'm lucky that Mirai is two years older than me_,' Tsuki thought. '_Or it would be me that would be betrothed.' _

Their mother's expression darkened suddenly. "You're lucky that he accepted your father's offer. They say that he locked himself up in his cambers when that human companion of his died."

The room was uneasy for a moment. The tension was only broken when the sisters' father walked into the room.

"Lovely, lovely, Mirai. That dress will surely impress the lord of the west," their father applauded. "But hurry. The carriage leaves within an hour."

"We'll meet you at the front, dears," their mother told them as she took her husband's arm and they disappeared down into the hall.

The Western castle was quiet, more quiet than usual. The servants were preparing for the arrival of the elemental youkai lord and his family. Even the lord's personal servant, Jaken, was busy with work. Or maybe the lord had just intended for the toad to leave him alone.

Sesshoumaru stepped into the palace gardens. He looked around the well kept area, turning the corner to his destination: a small grave site. He kneeled down, brushing his long talons on the marble tombstone with intricate carvings that spelled out his deceased companion's name. Fresh flowers grew around the grave, flourishing plentily.

'Rin always loved flowers,' the lord thought vaguely as memories of the young girl floated in his mind. Guilt was still present. If only, if only. He could have saved her with Tenseiga if it had not been reforged to kill. Who ever would have guessed that he would come to need it?

Lilacs, roses, carnations, and whatever flowers that could be named grew there. The particular red ones always caught his eye, reminding him of his past mistakes. The mistakes that eventually cost him everything.

Thoughts of Kagura's smiling face, the last memory he had of her, danced teasingly at him. Perhaps it was never meant to be. He had learned to live on, but Kagura would always take up a special space in his heart, unforgotten. The wind breezed at his haori's long sleeves, as if supporting his decision to accept what the elemental youkai had offered.

Time drew close, and Sesshoumaru returned to inside the castle, only to be disturbed by the small toad demon.

"They've arrived m'lord!" he screeched as his wide eyes peered up at Sesshoumaru.

"So they have," he replied, mainly to himself. "So they have."

To Be Continued…

Author Comments: Have you figured anything out yet? As I said, it is going to be a Sess/Kagura pairing… dun dun dun!

Thanks for the reviews, guys! They really made me happy!

So happy… why don't you review for me again?


	3. Chapter 2 Magenta Eyes

**The Wind's Whisper**

**By Entei Artist**

**Warning:** This story contains spoilers for those who have not read chapter 473 of the _InuYasha_ manga.

Disclaimer: I do not own _InuYasha_ or anything related to it.

**Chapter 2- Magenta Eyes**

Sesshoumaru stood on the front steps of his castle as he waited for the elemental youkai lord's carriage to pull up beside him. It halted, the horses neighing, as four figures stepped out gracefully.

Their features were quite different from one another, but that _is _what happens when two different elements had clashed together in an attempt to bond. Wind and Fire. The mother was of the Wind, and the father was of Fire. They ruled much land in the East, and perhaps that was half the reason why Sesshoumaru agreed to mate their daughter.

The family bowed in respect, and Sesshoumaru tilted his head down slightly, also.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," the other youkai lord said

"Lord Sekai," Sesshoumaru greeted. He saw one of the daughter's head lift up to glance at him. "…Welcome. Please, rise."

Sesshoumaru caught a magenta gaze staring upon him in an acusing manner. _'Red eyes…her scent…Kagura's. Is that the woman I'm going to mate?'_

His unspoken question seemed to be answered as Lord Sekai pushed the other daughter in front. She was dressed in a beautiful kimono, one more stophisticated than what the daughter with Kagura's red eyes wore. "Lord Sesshoumaru, this is Lady Mirai, your betrothed."

The girl in front of him flushed. '_He's even more handsome in person!'_ she thought excitedly.

Tsuki didn't seem to think so. '_Look at him!_' she screamed in her mind. '_Staring at my sister like she's a common… a common… peasant! He has no right to do so!' _Even though she was the younger of the two, she had always been protective of her older sister. Mirai could sometimes be so naïve and fragile.

"Come in," Sesshoumaru said, leading them in the castle. "There is much… to discuss."

They crossed the gorgeously decorated foyer, crowned with Sesshoumaru's crests, into a simple, yet elegant room that was already set up with tea. As they sat down, servants rushed to their side to pour tea in their cups. Sesshoumaru waved them away afterwards.

"About the mating ceremony…" Lord Sekai began hesitantly. "It has been planned for three months later, correct?"

Sesshoumaru settled his eyes on Tsuki. "…Of course." Lord Sekai missed the low growl after his words. Mirai blushed again. They remained silent for the rest of the time.

When tea-time was over Sesshoumaru said that the servants would show them their rooms. He departed, telling them that he had other matters to attend to.

Lord Sekai and his wife walked after servants guiding them to their rooms. Tsuki and Mirai kept a distance form their parents as they talked. Tsuki flicked her fan open.

"I don't like how he stares at you," she told Mirai. "If he tries anything funny before the mating ceremony, tell me, and I'll kick his ass for you."

"Tsuki!" her sister whined as she blushed at the implication. "I can take care of myself!"

Tsuki laughed. "Pouting will not work against the western lord," she said amusingly. Mirai had the additude of a seven-year-old. "Besides, you don't know how to fight." It was not custom for a girl to learn to spar, but Tsuki was quite good at it. She never wanted to be weak and let the men do the battling.

As they reached each of their bedrooms, the girls gaped in awe. Both of the rooms were very elaborate and expensive-looking, complete with two maids each. "Wow…" they said simotaniously and went in their separate ways.

'_Maybe he's not _that_ bad_,' Tsuki thought as she closed the shoji screen behind her.

-

Kaede's village had not changed much in fifteen years. Although everyone else had aged, Kagome and InuYasha stayed as youthful as if yesterday they had defeated Naraku. The Shikon jewel stayed dormant in Kagome's care, for it had rejected even the most pure of wishes after it had been complete.

Sango and Miroku's many sons and daughters ran happily in the fields as their parents and their parents' friends talked and laughed over bowls of sake, just as they used to in the good old days. Kaede, the old miko, soon joined them to tell them about the demons that plagued a nearby village.

"We'll go," Kagome and InuYasha offered. "Sango and Miroku need a day off."

They lived in a small hut (they never had children) next to Sango and Miroku's huge hut (imagine how much they had). Kagome and InuYasha packed nessecities for a one-day trip, despite how much InuYasha complained about staying the night there, and set off an hour later.

"Time to kick some youkai butt," InuYasha remarked as the arrived at the village.

Kagome sighed. 'I wonder why I ever mated him,' she thought.

'Because he's hot and you love him,' a voice in her head replied.

'Yep, but shouldn't 'you love him' go first?'

'…No'

Kagome laughed and InuYasha stared at her. "What's so funny, wench?" he asked as he narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Nothing, InuYasha," Kagome giggled and tweaked his fluffy ear, "Nothing…"

To Be Continued…

Author Comments: First funny thing in a while… Anyways, please review and I'll consider putting you in my will. I'm going to get braces tomorrow. XD I don't want to! My teeth are straight enough! Ahhhh! –coughs- Thanks again for those who have reviewed. Can any one tell me how to get the line-thingy in to separate scenes? It would be of great help to include that in your review. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 3 Worries of Nothing

**The Wind's Whisper**

**By Entei Artist**

**Warning:** This story contains spoilers for those who have not read chapter 473 of the _InuYasha_ manga.

Disclaimer: I do not own _InuYasha_ or anything related to it.

**Chapter 3- Worries of Nothing**

"Please, miko-sama! We beg of you to rid the demons that destruct this village," the headman pleaded.

"Of course," Kagome told him with her usual smile. "Come on InuYasha, didn't you say that you need to 'kick some youkai butt'?"

"I'm coming, wench," he growled. There was something fishy in the air, and it wasn't the dead fish at the market.

Kagome treaded up a nearby hill to get a bird's eye view. She could sense the aura of the demon heading towards them, and fast it came. InuYasha stood behind her, with his beloved sword gleaming in the sunlight in its newly transformed mode. To their surprise, the demon was defeated with one stroke of the Tetsusaiga. Its thunderous cry rang as InuYasha's sword sliced through its body.

"There. I told you that it wouldn't take long," InuYasha said to Kagome.

She glared at him. "You said nothing of the sort."

Her reply was the infamous "Keh!"

They were thanked profusely by the village and were offered rooms for the night. "We can make it back home in time," InuYasha told Kagome, looking at the dimming sky.

Before Kagome could answer, the shrill voice of a villager reached their ears.

"Miko-sama! Please, my boy needs you! He is dreadfully ill!" she cried.

"Looks like we will be spending the night," grumbled InuYasha.

Kagome laughed and beckoned him to follow the crying girl.

* * *

The gardens were quiet. Tsuki stood out in the open, the winds billowing softly. There were fields of flowers, each unique; different colors, shapes and sizes that were spread out, giving the place a special feeling. The splashing of water soothed her nerves, and orange hue of the sky calmed her. She kept wandering among the trees and bushes, the ends of her kimono swaying behind her as her eyes darted everywhere. 

Moments later, she stumbled upon a small marble tombstone. _'Rin?' _she thought as she read the carvings. The stone felt cold under her slender fingers.

"Lady Tsuki."

Her head whipped around, only to see the regal youkai lord standing a few feet away from her.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here," Sesshoumaru said coldly.

"Neither was I, Lord Sesshoumaru," Tsuki replied softly, looking down at the suddenly interesting dirt.

'_What the hell are you doing!'_ a loud voice in Sesshoumaru's head screamed. _'You've waited – waited fifteen long years for Kagura. And there she is, and you're throwing it all away!'_

'_This isn't Kagura,'_ he though angrily. _'She isn't Kagura. She'll never be Kagura.'_

He must have shown discomfort because Tsuki asked, "Are you alright?"

He looked at her, deep in her red eyes, as if trying to read her emotions. He didn't know what to do anymore. Some days he would wish that the world stopped so that he could catch his breath. He found himself tired at nights – tired of this life, these emotions. He wanted everything to stop. Just for a moment.

Time did seem to stop as he gazed at her, remembering every aspect of Kagura in her place.

"…Sesshoumaru-sama?"

He snapped back into reality, but made a quick comment to cover up his unsteadiness.

"Dinner is to be served shortly," he said as he walked away back to the castle, signifying that the conversation was over.

Tsuki sighed as she followed him.

* * *

Dinner was not exactly what one would call a pleasant affair. Sesshoumaru ignored everything that anybody said or did, including the longing stares that Mirai gave him frequently. 

"Do you think something's wrong with him?" Tsuki's older sister asked her after they had retreated to their rooms for bed.

Tsuki shrugged. "Maybe," she said shortly with a twisted kind of grin.

"Maybe he's unhappy with me!" Mirai wailed. "He never pays attention to me! He's avoids me every time I come near!" she finished pitifully.

"He avoids _everyone_," Tsuki stated, in attempt to make her feel better, but Mirai's cries grew louder.

"But he talks to you! He talks to you but not me! He hates me!" she sniffled dramatically.

Tsuki snorted. "Yeah, one word. And it was 'move'," she impersonated his voice.

Mirai gave her a weak grin that hid her furious giggles. "Heh… I'll see you tomorrow morning, mm-kay?"

* * *

Tsuki couldn't go to sleep. Mirai's words from earlier kept her awake. 

_But he talks to you! He talks to you but not me! He hates me!_

'_He did talk to me… more than he's said altogether for the past few hours.'_

When she tried to sleep, she always ended up having dreams of a sad woman who was dying while Sesshoumaru just watched, unable to do anything.

The woman had disappeared, just like that! And Sesshoumaru watched with sad eyes.

And the dreams always ended with the ringing words:

_**I am the wind. The free wind.**_

Tsuki turned on her side. Looks like it was going to be a _long_ night.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Author's Comments: It's just slightly longer than usual. Sorry for not updating sooner. 

It's amazing that I'm alive after getting braces. They're not that bad after all.

This probably isn't my last update until school starts for me on August 15th. But with baby-sitting my suffocating brother, I don't know when I'll have time.

Thanks to those who have reviewed! Thanks for the support! You know, I update faster if I get more reviews! Hehehe…. See ya later!

P.S. You can see how I'm doing with my next chapter by looking on my author page. There'll be little notes once in a while. Bye!


	5. Chapter 4 Steamy Springs

**The Wind's Whisper**

**By Entei Artist**

**Warning:** This story contains spoilers for those who have not read chapter 473 of the _InuYasha_ manga.

Disclaimer: I do not own _InuYasha_ or anything related to it.

**Chapter 4- Steamy Springs**

The sound of the opening of the shoji screen awoke the maid. Footsteps were heard. In curiosity, she followed the dark figure.

"Lady Tsuki?"

The figure whipped around, her long kimono swishing. It gave a nervous chuckle.

"Umm… I was just taking a mid-night stroll…" Tsuki gave the maid a weak smile.

Michiyo, the maid, smiled back. "Can't sleep, m'lady?"

Tsuki nodded and Michiyo gestured her to come close. "I know of a place where m'lady can relax," she said, "Lord Sesshoumaru's castle has a place on the eastern side where m'lord goes. The hot springs."

Michiyo smiled slyly. "Don't tell m'lord that I told you…"

"I won't," Tsuki reassured.

With a nod, the maid returned to her quarters.

The castle was quite. Tsuki hardly met anyone in the halls as she tip-toed through the castle towards the hot springs. She marveled the exquisite corridors, the glass-paned windows, though there were few.

The hot springs didn't seem to belong to this elaborate castle. It was the most natural place in there. The rocks were jagged; the water hot and steamy. It was a secluded place, blocked on all sides by thick foliage. Tsuki ventured forwards, to the inviting water but froze still when she heard –

"How did you find this place?"

She hesitated in turning around, afraid that her fears would be confirmed. They where.

Her face was completely flushed when she saw no one other than Sesshoumaru, sitting in the water. Without any clothes.

"I… eh… just found it?" she muttered, turning her back to the amused lord. "Eh… I'll be going…" she added hastily.

"There will be no need for that," came the ever-so-arrogant voice of Sesshoumaru. There was the sound of water splashing, and she could only guess that Sesshoumaru had risen from the water. Her face reddened some more. '_Why the hell am I acting this way? He's going to marry my sister! She absolutely adores him!_' A guilty feeling sank in her stomach.

The rustling of clothes came to her ears, signifying that he was done dressing. He walked past her, not even glancing at the red-faced woman.

"Good-night, Lady Tsuki," he said formally.

"Eh… Good night…."

As he left, Tsuki let of a sigh of relief. "Might as well use the hot springs while I'm here," she murmured to herself, removing her clothes, and sinking into the steamy water.

* * *

The bamboo door flew open, and InuYasha and Kagome stepped into cramped hut. 

"Please, miko, over here," the villager said. "My boy's over here. He's terribly ill."

Even in the dimming light, InuYasha knew that face anywhere. Kagome gasped at the boy beside him.

"Naraku!" InuYasha growled. "How did you get in here!"

* * *

Sesshoumaru's footsteps were barely heard as he walked slowly back to his chambers. 

'_Why?_' he mused to himself. '_Why? She is not Kagura._'

"_I came following Naraku's shouki," he had said to her on that fateful day. She chuckled, her face to the ground. _

"_You'll be disappointed. He's not here."_

"…_I knew that it was you."_

_A shocked expression crossed her face. "I see."_

_He reached for Tenseiga, but felt no pulse from the sword that he had hated. He frowned inside. '_Tenseiga will not be able to save her._' _

_His hope was gone. "Are you going?" he asked her, pain lacing his words. His heart raced. _

"_Yeah," she replied. "It's fine." She sounded as if she had been asked, 'Isn't the weather nice?'_

_She gave a sad smile to him; his heart clenched painfully. She dissolved in the wind, only leaving a feather behind for Sesshoumaru as memory of her. _

_InuYasha-tachi arrived just in time to see her go. "Hold it, Sesshoumaru!" InuYasha snarled. He looked down… "Did Kagura... Was she suffering?"_

"_She was smiling," he stated simply, his words ringing into a world which he once though was simple._

A white feather that sat on his desk glinted in the moonlight.

He closed his eyes. "Good night, Kagura," he whispered into the darkness.

* * *

To Be Continued…. 

Author Comments: I only got 2 reviews for the last one, but since I'm SO nice, I posted this one up. Sorry for taking so long. I had a lot of things to do for school. Blah.

Review for meh, will ya? Thanks!


	6. Chapter 5 The Beginnings of Another Prob

The Wind's Whisper 

By Entei Artist

Disclaimer: I do not own _Inuyasha_ or anything related to it.

**Chapter 5 – The Beginnings of Another Problem**

The night was still, and the sound of crickets chirping was the only thing to be heard for miles. Everyone was asleep, dreaming of past lives, luxurious gifts, or the pranks he or she would play on another tomorrow. Submerged in the heap of blankets intended to keep him warm despite the already heated temperature of the summer night, a small boy lied wide awake.

His breathing was strained due to the decreasing fever that he had, but he felt much better than he had in the morning, thanks to the nice lady that came and gave him some medicine a few hours ago. The same lady that he was thinking about lay a few feet away from his straw bed, her head buried in her husband's haori. The man's hair was the shocking color of silver, although he looked younger than the boy's father.

The little boy could have sworn that he knew the nice lady; she looked so familiar. But he couldn't have, because the only ones that ever bothered to notice him were his parents. His train of thought was broken by a shimmering object that hung on the nice lady's neck by a thin string. He squinted at the pale pink jewel and it's reflection of the cascading moonlight that poured into the hut through a small hole in the ceiling.

Something called to the boy. He looked around, only to hear the sound of the silver-haired man's snoring. His gaze again landed on the jewel, and a possessive feeling poured onto him. There was something calling him towards to jewel, the low, dark voice persuading him to touch the shimmering sphere. As soon as his slender fingers came in contact with it, he was overcome by another wave of darkness. It was as if he himself was possessed by another, and he quickly jerked the jewel away from the sleeping form of the nice lady and fled out the door.

Not another word was spoken, for only the wind had witnesses what had happened. The small hut was left in peace for the rest of the night, despite the chaos that was ensured the next morning,

* * *

"What was that, general?"

"Nothing, m'lord!"

Tsuki peered over the bushes, towards where the conversation was held. Six groomed horses where lined up perfectly in a row, and the people on those horses weren't exactly having nice small talk.

"Eh… sir?" the meek voice of an unimportant officer spoke up.

The ever-so-pompous person on the finest horse made no acknowledgement of the comment.

"Sir, there are rain clouds in the sky."

The small toad demon screeched furiously. "M'lord is only worried for your welfare! Do you wish to starve?"

Sesshoumaru turned around on his horse, giving them a bored stare. The officer gave a small shake of his head. "No, sir!"

Jaken continued, as if someone was actually listening to his blabber. "Listen here, you ungrateful dogs! M'lord can do whatever he wants, whenever he wants! And if he wants to go hunting today, he shall do so without any of your opinions!"

"Shut up, you stupid toad. Can't you see that everyone's asleep from your stupid lecture?" came a rich voice that made Jaken squawk angrily.

"It's you!" he shouted. "You! The one that smells like Nara –"

One glare from Sesshoumaru shut him up pretty quick.

Tsuki was given several grateful glances and sighs from the officers. Fortunately, Jaken was unable to continue ranting due to the silk slipper that stepped on his head. Tsuki looked down at him, smirking.

"Lady Tsuki. What are you doing here?"

Her glance came back to Sesshoumaru, who seemed to be staring a whole through her head. "Just my daily walk in the gardens," she replied in a fake, sweet voice.

Sesshoumaru raised a delicate eyebrow. "I suppose you would like join me in hunting for your sister's wedding?"

Tsuki's smile faded a little, but it was unnoticed. "Of course, m'lord."

Without another word, she raised herself onto the horse next to Sesshoumaru's. He gave her a questioning look, but was returned with a forceful smile. They rode into the forest with the officers trailing behind them. Jaken was left on the muddy ground, forgotten.

* * *

The sound of impatient feet tapping on the wooden floor rang through Mirai's bedroom. She gave a frustrated sigh. Where was Sesshoumaru? What if he left on a ship to avoid mating her? Then she'd never get to be with him!

'_Happy thoughts_,' she told herself. None surfaced to the top of her head. '_I am **so** bored._'

Sighing yet again, she slid open her shoji door and closed it behind her. She slipped into her sister's room, where it was dead quiet, lacking any signs of life.

"Mirai?"

She turned around, only to find her kind mother standing a few feet away.

"Restless, are you not?" he mother inquired.

Mirai smiled. "Yes, mother. Have you any information on where my lord or Tsuki might be?"

Her mother shook her head. "Well, if you do find your sister, tell her to come to me. Your father and I have some good news for her."

Minutes later, Mirai was called to the door to greet Sesshoumaru. However, the scene in the doorway wasn't exactly what she wanted. Her younger sister was sitting on the same horse as Sesshoumaru, her eyes drunken with laughter. Even Sesshoumaru managed to crack the tiniest of smiles in her glowing presence. They were soaked from head to toe, and yet neither noticed.

Mirai gave a slight cough. Tsuki's laughter died down, looking guilty like a child caught stealing from a cookie jar. Sesshoumaru dismissed his officers and pointed out to the cooks where the meat from the hunt was. He slid of his horse and helped Tsuki off, as if she couldn't do it herself.

"Lady Mirai," he said in a rumbling voice, and bowed so low that his head was lost in his silvery hair.

She forced a giggle out, and curtsied. He dismissed himself into his chambers. Mirai turned to Tsuki, giving her a cold glare. "Did you have _fun_, sister? You realize that he is _my_ future mate?"

Tsuki mumbled something incomprehensible, and turned away to leave.

"Tsuki!" came the voice of their mother. "Tsuki, we have great news!"

"Yes, mother?"

"We found you a husband!"

* * *

A/N: Oooo…. Cliffhanger. Sorry for the long wait. I made this chapter a little longer than usual to make up for it! I'll probably update within a week or less. 

Hints: The boy who stole the jewel is the reincarnation of a dead character.

Kagura's future husband is also a character from the series, not an OC.

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! They certainly made my day! Keep them comin'! –hands out cookies-

EA


	7. Chapter 6 A Fiance Met

The Wind's Whisper

By Entei Artist

Disclaimer: I do not own _Inuyasha_ or anything related to it.

**Chapter 6 – A Fiance Met**

He ran, scared to the extent that he forced his limbs to continue this tiring task until he saw the sun peeking out from the east. He collapsed on the nearest tree, leaning on the rough trunk. The boy opened his sweaty palm, revealing a shiny jewel that shimmered relentlessly in the morning sun. He sighed, knowing that there was no going back. He had done it. He had stolen, from a kind soul that healed him, no less. However, he found calm satisfaction (if not triumph) in his actions.

Then, it spoke.

_Good job, my boy!_ whispered a dry voice.

At first, he blamed it on his fatigue and dehydration, but he could not deny that the faraway voice was indeed coming from the small jewel he held in his hands.

_Now you can take revenge!_ it continued. _No one's ever paid attention to you! Use this jewel, and you shall gain ultimate power! You will be able to punish those to your heart's content!_

Hesitant but curious, the boy spoke back. "Who are you? Why do you want to help me? I'm a nobody!" he told the voice, remembering the words of the village children.

The wheezing voice chuckled, sounding like it had not had any water since forever. _I know you have potential, my boy. Now be good and do as I say._

That feeling came back to him, one that threatened to take over his soul, and he felt himself proceed to comply with voice's wishes.

_Good, good. _

* * *

When Tsuki was told to get dressed to meet her fiancé, she mentally groaned. '_What a day!_' she thought. '_First, I go for a ride with my sister's fiancé, and I come back and find I have one of my own!'_

But the last thing she wanted was to get married.

She felt it was strange that Sesshoumaru knew more about her than she let out. It was like he knew her, in a past life and what not. '_How absurd! It's not like anyone believes in this reincarnation stuff, anyways,'_ she snorted as she flung herself onto her bouncy futon. Night was nearing, and her fiancé would be here to discuss her wedding over dinner.

"Tsuki-sama!" came the distressed voice of her maid. "You shall be late for dinner if we don't hurry up! You must make a good first impression on your future husband!"

"So, what do you think he'll be like?" Tsuki asked, wanting to delay Michiyo from dressing her up like a doll. "Spoiled rotten, perhaps. Kami knows I am," she joked, earning a glare of disproval from her maid.

"I've heard he's quite handsome," Michiyo said hesitantly, blushing. She started brushing Tsuki's hair, telling her to sit up.

"I bet you're right," Tsuki replied lazily. "Everyone knows that rumors that go down in the servant's quarters are mostly always right."

"I've also heard that he's the leader of a wolf pack. I think it is the same one that was wiped out by some power-hungry tyrant years ago."

"Hmmm…" Tsuki supplied, immersed in her thoughts. "I hope he's not arrogant," she told her maid. '_Like someone I know…_'

Michiyo laughed. "I don't think that there will be a good chance of that happening. Most lords around here are arrogant and selfish. Either that or they're in their early graves." She blushed when she realized that she was including her Lord Sesshoumaru. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry; I spoke out of place!"

Tsuki returned the laugh. "He won't be hearing anything from me!"

"Lady Tsuki!"

Both girls turned their heads towards the door. There stood one of Sesshoumaru's servants.

"M'Lord sends the message to hurry, for Lord Kouga has arrived!"

"Alright, alright," Tsuki groaned. "We'll be there in a few minutes." 'Kami damn whoever came up with marriage.' She suddenly felt very calm, ready for anything the Kouga person could dish out at her, and mentally smirked. '_He doesn't know he just promised himself to Hell!'_

* * *

"Lord Kouga!"

Bows and polite words were exchanged among Tsuki's parents and the Wolf Prince.

"Long time no see," he sneered, making his way to where Sesshoumaru stood.

"Same to you, Lord Kouga. I trust you've doing… well… these past few years?" Sesshoumaru replied as politely as he could muster.

"Yes, I have," Kouga told him. '_Not that you care or anything_.'

"Please, Lord Kouga; let us move on to dine. Lord Sesshoumaru was gracious enough to let us discuss our plans in his castle," Lord Sekai said, leading them to the dining room.

"Gracious, my ass," Kouga muttered under his breath.

"May we introduce your bride-to-be, Lord Kouga?" Lord Sekai asked as they sat down. Taking the "yeah, go ahead" from Kouga, he proceeded in directing the servants to guide his daughter into the room.

"Presenting, Lady Tsuki!"

A small yet sturdy figure arose from the shadow wearing an elaborate blue kimono, her black hair tied in intricate loops and twists. Her determined red eyes gleamed under the heavy candlelight.

Her red eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here, you good for nothing wench?" Kouga snarled, jumping from his seat, looking as if he was going to strangle her that minute.

He was standing next to her in one big sweep, his imposing figure shadowing her small frame. But she did not flinch nor gasp, and only raised a delicate eyebrow at this stranger's unusual outburst. He shook her tiny shoulders, screaming things in her face like "Why the hell are you here?" and "I thought you were dead, you bitch!"

He only stopped when a hand was placed on his own shoulder. He turned around, facing Sesshoumaru.

"I will not have you harm my guests," he told Kouga in an angry, firm voice.

Kouga merely sneered. "I suppose you had something to do with this, huh? Hiding her from my grasp! Did you finally find out she was a good-for-nothing-bitch, or are you still in love with her?"

There was silence in the room for quite a long time.

"The woman that I loved… this is not her. She died a rather long time ago."

"And I suppose this is her reincarnation, huh?" Kouga demanded. "Reincarnation or not, I deserve payment for what this whore did to my tribe!"

Tsuki's parents stared at the scene before them, confused.

"I ask that you remain polite in front of my guests. Either that or you shall not be welcome here any longer," Sesshoumaru said, dismissing the subject. "If you excuse me, I have some business I must attend to."

He swept out of the room, leaving Kouga to storm out of the castle in fury.

"I suppose the wedding is canceled, then?" Lord Sekai asked his wife, sighing.

Disapointed, they retreated to their chambers, eager to rest after this long day. Neither of them noticed that Tsuki had not done the same.

* * *

"Care to tell me why you are following me, Lady Tsuki?" Sesshoumaru asked Tsuki as he led them to his study.

"It's about what you said," she told him, staying on his trail. "This woman you loved… who was she?"

"Why should you care?" he asked lazily.

"I want to know."

"Would you like to join me in drinking some tea?" he invited as they reached a room full shelves of scrolls.

Tsuki smirked. "If you're going to tell me about her, I suppose."

"I will once you give me a reason to why you want to know." He took this as a yes, and let her in.

Hesitantly, she told him, "You don't seem like the type of person just to love anyone. She must have been special. And you said… that she had died. How did that happen?"

He beckoned a servant to bring them tea. "I was to late," he said, recalling Kagura's surprised face at his arrival during her time of death.

"Too late for what?"

"To save her."

"From who?"

"Her father." 'I suppose Naraku could be called her father…'

"Why, was her father harming her?"

"In a way." 'You don't even know half of it…'

"How?"

"When are you going to stop asking me questions?"

"When you give me the answer I want to hear."

"Why are you so interested?"

"Because I am."

"What a wonderful reason."

"Of course. So, how was her father harming her?"

"He was controlling her to get power."

"Did you really love her?"

A pause.

"Did you?" she repeated, staring at Sesshoumaru's handsome face.

He stood up abruptly, and like a robot, walked towards Tsuki's seat. His large figure leaned over her, his lips falling onto hers. She was surprised at the sudden movement, but kissed him back, her arms encircling his head, her fingers threading his hair. His whispered reply of "yes" was lost into the night.

He then suddenly broke the kiss, his cold mask once on again as he untangled himself from her. "I believe it is quite late, Lady Tsuki. You should go back to your chambers."

She could only nod numbly and walk away.

* * *

Author Note: I know, I'm sorry! I know I promised! ;.; Please forgive me! Anyways, this chapter was quite long for me, hope you enjoyed it! (I certainly enjoyed writing it!) XD

Well, the more reviews, the longer the chapters! –winks- Thank you for all of those who reviewed last time; your words fill my heart! D

Until Later!


	8. Chapter 7 Days of Bliss?

The Wind's Whisper

By Entei Artist

Disclaimer: I do not own _Inuyasha_ or anything related to it.

**Chapter 7 – Days of Bliss?**

The next few days went by in a blur. The wedding between Mirai and Sesshoumaru came closer and closer each passing second, yet Tsuki was too caught up with the day's activities to spare a thought. It was all very unclear to her. Sesshoumaru never gave any reason to why he kissed her the way it did, but what was done was done. And everyone else just made things harder.

Tsuki's parents were overwhelmed in their obsession in finding Tsuki a husband. Not a day or night was passed without their tiring questions and suggestions. Fortunately for her, she was usually never in her room, always finding time to wander around in the corridors, and sometimes "accidentally" meeting Sesshoumaru.

Their meetings were always unpredicted. Sometimes, a "Good morning, Lady Tsuki" was all that occurred between the two, sometimes, a quick smile (which was a half-grin, half-smirk in Sesshoumaru's case), and sometimes, a passionate kissed ran through them, similar to the one while she had experienced during their tea a few days ago. But not one meeting (pre-organized or not) would go by without a form of acknowledgement. And it stayed this way for quite a while. Tsuki soon became addicted to this way of life with Sesshoumaru.

There were no spoken words between them about their strange rendezvous in the halls, no words of how improper it was when Sesshoumaru was engaged to her sister. Their meetings soon became a pattern, a ritual, a routine, and a part of their days --- days that were counting down to the wedding that would take him away from her forever. But they did not dwell on this, however, and only savored the time being.

Did her parents know? Would her sister hate her for what she was doing? What was she to Sesshoumaru? A friend, a companion? A lover, perhaps? Or maybe just a foolish little girl that happened to have the face of the woman he had cherished and lost? Those questions swam in her head. But it was all too late to turn back.

* * *

During that night, she was restless and crawled out of bed, closing the shoji screen behind her quietly. Tip-toeing as silently as she could, she mused that she was stealing away in the night just for a glance at Sesshoumaru's face. 

His room was down the hall from hers and Mirai's. She entered the large room, careful not to make any noise. It was as it had been every other time she had been in there --- composed of a small writing desk leaning against the wall, several drawers (most likely full of scrolls and other useless things), a rather big closet, and a futon in the far left corner… which currently did not hold the sleeping figure of Sesshoumaru, which she had expected.

She felt a hot breath tickle her ear, and she suddenly realized that he had been standing next to her ever since she had come in. He chuckled at her obvious surprise, whispering, "What did I do for you to come visit me at such an hour?"

Tsuki returned the laugh, feeling her spirit lighten at the sight of him. "What makes you think I came here to visit you, m'lord?"

"Well, considering this is my room…" he began, but was hushed by her lips.

"You know what we're doing in scandalous…" Tsuki stated awkwardly, breaking away from him. She figured it was the time to get some answers from him.

Sesshoumaru, still with his cold mask on, looked a bit amused. "And what are we doing?"

"You know."

"I do not."

She looked down, not sure of what to say. "You act differently from the way you did during the first weeks I was here."

He remained silent.

"Is it because I look like her?"

Still no answer.

"Is it?"

Sesshoumaru looked away, giving Tsuki the feeling that she should have not said anything at all.

"You don't really want to marry my sister, do you? Are you only pretending to please my parents? You're more powerful than they are. You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Why would I do such a thing? I do not despise your sister. Once I marry her, she will serve her duty and then be nothing to me."

"I don't want my sister to be used and thrown away!"

"Hush. You shall wake the servants." He looked out the window. "Is it that or do you have some place in this tangled web?" he asked absent-mindedly.

It was her turn to stay quiet. "Do you just use me because I look like her?" she finally spat out.

"You are not like her. I wanted her and I could not have her. She would have rejected me had I asked… had I not been late."

"So you pretend that I'm her?"

"She was much more difficult to break."

"Why, you!" Tsuki fumed, raising her hand to slap him, but it was caught by Sesshoumaru before it reached his beautiful face. "You bastard!"

"You aren't going to get anywhere by shouting rude words in my face, Lady Tsuki."

"Good night, Lord Sesshoumaru," she sneered as she stomped her way to the door but did not reach it in time to avoid Sesshoumaru's embrace.

He pulled her tightly towards him, not leaving any space between the two. Tsuki buried her face into the fabric of his kimono, dazed. And all was forgotten as she complied with his wishes and swept away back to her room.

* * *

The village was in an uproar, even a few days after the day of the jewel's disappearance. Whispers of "_The jewel is gone! The jewel is gone!_" spread through it like wildfire. Kagome was having a hard time convincing everyone that they would be fine when, deep down in her heart, she was afraid of what would happen. InuYasha was furious at her, screaming "I knew I should have taken care of it!" and other hurtful things. 

The only clue was that the little boy that they had been nursing was gone, along with the jewel. His parents repeatedly apologized, saying that they didn't know what had come over their son, and were only shushed when InuYasha told them to "shut the hell up."

He had tried to catch the boy's scent, hoping to track down the direction he had gone, but failed miserably, furious that all evidence had been wiped down. InuYasha was puzzled: how could a boy of that age do a crime so terrible and cover it up like a mastermind?

"Don't worry, InuYasha," Kagome reassured him as they sat down after a full day of searching. "A small boy like him most likely didn't know it was the Shikon Jewel and just stole it because it looked pretty."

"How convenient," InuYasha sneered, sarcasm dripping off of every word. "Have you also forgotten that a small boy like him would be defenseless against any demon or human that would want to take the jewel from him?"

"But the jewel is dormant! It would be very unlikely that such an evil person should come upon it and figure out how to use it!" Kagome protested, putting a hand on InuYasha's shoulder in attempt to comfort him.

"Don't be stupid, Kagome! The whole damn world is full of evil, and practically everyone knows about the Shikon Jewel! We aren't going to get anywhere standing here, trying to think of the best things that could happen!"

Tears formed in Kagome's eyes. "I'm only trying to help, you know! And you're just being hateful because you can't figure it out! Can't you just let me help this once?"

"The only thing you can do is sense the Shikon jewel, and by now, they're probably so far away it will take days to catch up to them!"

Kagome stood abruptly and left the hut, choosing to ignore InuYasha's disturbed voice that yelled, "Kagome---?"

InuYasha gave a frustrated growl. "She'll be back," he told himself. "She's just in denial."

He certainly hoped that was the case.

* * *

Sesshoumaru and Tsuki met again in the garden after the next morning's breakfast. They paid their respects to Rin, and although Tsuki had never met her, she was sure that the little girl had been cute and adorable. 

He picked a red flower from the blooming garden and placed in her hair, approving of how it matched her eyes. "I swear," she began. "You do the strangest things."

"Her eyes were red, too."

"I know that much already. Tell me something I don't know!" she huffed.

"Her name was Kagura."

"Kagura… that's a pretty name."

"Yes…"

"Do you think I'm her reincarnation?"

"It's possible."

Tsuki sighed. _'It's impossible to get an answer out of this guy!'_

_Plip-plop! Plip-plop! _It started drizzling slightly, and a calming feeling swept through the couple.

"We should go inside," Sesshoumaru suggested finally.

Nodding, Tsuki slowly sauntered into the building. As she walked by the field of flowers, a pained smile came across Sesshoumaru's face.

'_Flowers had been her deathbed_,' he mused silently, following the figure that he could of sworn had just smiled that crooked smile of Kagura's.

* * *

Author Note: Sesshoumaru is so manipulative in this chapter, I just want to squish the life out of his 2-D figure! But then again, I was the one who wrote this... so... heh. -smiles meekly-

I'm just trying to stretch things out. XD Hope you liked that chapter.

Thank you to all my reviewers! –dumps a truckload of cookies on their surprised faces- Ack! Sorry! XD

Please review; you know it makes me happy!

EA


	9. Chapter 8 Reminisce

The Wind's Whisper 

By Entei Artist

Disclaimer: I do not own _InuYasha_ or anything related to it.

**Chapter 8 – Reminisce **

Almost out of breath, Kagome collapsed to her knees on the porch of a shrine. It was so much like her own in her world – so peaceful and secure and safe. It was her sanctuary. She was so caught up with her memories that she did not hear the gentle footsteps of the priest.

"Child, what brings you here?" he asked kindly, smiling at Kagome.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you, but… could I stay here for the night?" she asked.

"Of course, anyone is welcome here. Come in, and we will get you freshened up."

She felt relief flood into her. "Thank you."

* * *

"Tsuki, dear, how are you?"

"I'm doing well mother; how about you?" she said cheerfully, but a frown began to crawl on her face once she saw the sad expression her mother had. What could possibly have happened?

Her mother sat on the edge on her futon. "I'm afraid I come with terrible news," she said, taking Tsuki's hand in hers.

"What is it mother?" Tsuki was worried now. If it was enough to cause her mother grief, it was most likely devastating.

"I'm sorry that I am the one to tell you. But dear, your friends – Miharu and Kuroda… they passed away earlier this week."

It had hit her as if she had fallen from a tall height and landed on her chest. She almost forgot to breathe.

They were her childhood friends. She could faintly remember how many times she and Miharu would tag along on with Kuroda and the other boys' adventures, how many times she would climb trees and run along the meadows when she should have been inside studying art, music, and literature with her tutor. They would tire themselves when the sun was up, and when it was replaced by the moon, they would run back to the castle, and Miharu and she would take turns reading poems and other great works to Kuroda until they all fell asleep. She remembered Miharu's gentle, peaceful smile and Kuroda's joyful laughter and how he would always question her bravery when she backed down from his challenges.

And now they were dead. It chilled her to her bones to think of their lifeless bodies in coffins buried under the ground, the scent of death, and the realization that she would never again giggle with Miharu over Kuroda's antics and smile fondly when he became mad, as if he were her own brother.

"When is their funeral to be?" she asked her mother, hoping that her tears would not show.

"Next week," replied her mother, glad to see that Tsuki had taken this in with dry eyes. But she could not see that the inside of her beloved daughter, Tsuki's heart was breaking. But she would survive, no less. "I've arranged for us to travel back to the East to attend their funeral. Lord Sesshoumaru has business to do there, so he will be accompanying us as well. As for Mirai… well, since she is ill…"

"She should not come. Miharu and Kuroda wouldn't have wanted her to become more ill. She shall stay here."

At first, Tsuki's mother was shocked that her daughter was so outspoken, but understood. "I'll see to it that she shall stay."

"Thank you," Tsuki said quietly, embracing her mother. "When do we depart?"

"Tomorrow," her mother replied, "I've told your maid to pack your things. It's best that you have some rest before our trip tomorrow."

"Alright. Good night, mother."

"Good night darling. Sleep well."

* * *

"Lord Sesshoumaru," she greeted him, her eyes blank. "How are you doing this morning, m'lord?"

"Very well, thank you," she heard his stoic voice say, "I'm sorry for loss, Lady Tsuki."

"Thank you," she replied, but kept walking. She wasn't planning on missing the carriage because of him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm doing fine."

"I see."

* * *

The road was rocky, the bumps seemingly endless. The scenery rolled along from the view of Tsuki's window. She relished the free-flowing against her skin, becoming intoxicated within it. From his side of the carriage, Sesshoumaru frowned.

Sesshoumaru was not happy. First, one of his generals that had been residing in the Eastern lands had been attacked, and he had been called over to deal with the mess. Second, he had awoken to the screaming of his maid only to find out that a spider had crawled on the piece of furniture that she had been dusting. And third, Tsuki was depressed and distracted with the event of her friends' deaths and seemed to be avoiding him. Yes, Sesshoumaru was definitely not happy.

The arrived at The Eastern Lord's castle the next day during the brink of evening. The night air was still, quiet, and suffocating. Yet another reason to add to Sesshoumaru's list. A servant at the castle showed him his bedroom, which he quickly entered and lied quietly on the futon. The funeral was to be in four days. Would Kagura stay like this forever? Cold, distant, and depressed? Sesshoumaru hoped not.

Those four days progressed slowly without Tsuki's company. He never ran into her in the long, twisting halls of the Eastern castle which also seemed cold and unwelcome without her presence. Sometimes when he wandered the lonely halls at night and stop at her door, he could hear her muffled sobbing in the darkness. Why did she not come to him and pour out her troubles? He would never figure out.

Three days.

Two days.

One day.

He would finally see her again, even if she was smothered with friends and family and those whom offered their comfort – even if her eyes held none of their previous fire and her lips did not twitch into a smirk at his appearance. It was her, right? It was, he was sure.

The day was dark and dreary as the event was. He sat on the row in front of her uneasily because he could feel her stare a hole on the back of his head.

It did not seem that the funeral helped her any. She had not cried, or shown any emotion at all. She exited the building the same as she had entered it. An old lady that was standing near the door smiled sadly at her. Sesshoumaru was surprised when he saw Tsuki do the same.

"You know," the old lady said. "They died together. She went first. There was a young man that wanted to court her, and her brother didn't approve. The two men fought a duel, you see. She was so terrified that she stepped in front of her brother when the other man was attacking, and he cut straight through her heart."

Tsuki couldn't move her feet. '_Over such a trivial matter? Had Miharu really loved that man?' _She thought to herself.

The old lady continued. "He was so mad. I've never seen him so angry in his life. He charged at the other young man and they ended up killing each other."

"Oh." It was all that she could say. Her mind was racing. "Thank you telling me that."

"We all have to bear the deaths of our loved ones, dear. Sooner or later, only fate decides."

Tsuki bowed, and the old lady followed her example.

"Lady Tsuki," he called to her when they were away from the crowd.

She stopped, but did not answer.

He stepped in front of her, looking her in a way that could be descried as fondness. "Would you care to go for a walk?"

* * *

They walked along the worn path to the lake that resided near the castle, her shoes clicking against the stone pavement. It started raining minutes after they had departed from the others. They had passed at least a dozen trees when he spoke up.

"Tsuki," Sesshoumaru said slowly. "How long are you going to keep this to yourself?"

She turned to him, her eyes sad and shoulders trembling. "Sesshoumaru," she whispered as she was embraced by his strong arms, wiping her tears on his already-soaked haori.

"Tell me what is wrong."

"Other than the obvious?" she replied, almost smiling.

He nodded and guided her under a tree, where the rain wasn't as heavy. "Tell me."

"I – I…" she cried, her tears sliding down her wet cheeks. "I don't have anyone anymore! Kuroda and Miharu are all dead, and you're going. You'll have Mirai, and I'll have no one. I'll have no one…"

They stood like that in the rain, staring blankly into space. He realized Tsuki's words were right. He was going, and he would soon be gone.

"Let's go home," he said to her, sweeping her up in his arms and carrying her all the way back.

* * *

The fire engulfed the village, its flames highlighting the night sky in grotesque shapes. Screams faded into the chaos; horses neighed wildly and children cried as the never-ending fire circled them and sometimes crept close enough to scorch their ashen skins. Roofs collapsed, houses burned to the ground, and the vast fields became huge bonfires. There was nowhere to run.

_This was what you wanted, ne? You wanted power and now you have it._

He smiled at the voice's truth. '_You have done so much for me. Are you sure that you have no requests in return?_'

_Well, there is one thing…_

* * *

**Author notes:** Finally! Another update! Well, I have been sorta of busy with my new Naruto fanfic. It's called _Naruto's Weakening Seal and the Darkness Shinobi_, if you would like to check it out. I'd greatly appreciate it if you did.

Review, review! Thank you!

EA


	10. Chapter 9 Escape

The Wind's Whisper 

By Entei Artist

Disclaimer: I do not own _InuYasha_ or anything related to it.

**Chapter 9 – Escape**

When Mirai had woken up after her long sleep, she was confused, angry, and depressed; and there was a sinking, desolate feeling in her heart that had tugged and pulled even in her dreams. Her body was weak, her mind jumbled, and her heart broken. Even her mother, who had sat next to her throughout her sickness, was nowhere to be seen, and the servants could only answer her cries with distant words.

When she had asked for Sesshoumaru, they replied with regretful voices. He wasn't there. He couldn't be reached. But of course, they assured, he would be back soon and she wasn't to worry over such matters. With no solution to her pain, she twisted and turned throughout the night, her mellow dreams taking hideous turns. All she could do was watch with fearful eyes as familiar, comforting figures morphed into grotesque monsters that clawed at her endlessly and caused her to sob helplessly in the darkness.

It was a hollow girl that greeted her parents when they returned from their journey. She preformed everything in such a rote, quiet manner that her life seemed to have been drained of any meaning. Yet the rest of the castle remained blind to her emptiness.

* * *

It only been an hour since they came back from her hometown, and Tsuki's guilt was already pushing her to the limits. Avoiding Mirai would solve nothing. Sliding the shoji screen open, she stepped into her sister's room hesitantly. Mirai was sitting on a stool, looking in the ornate mirror as she slowly brushed her long hair. The glare Mirai gave her as she turned around accused her of many unspoken matters.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better, Onee-san," Tsuki said uncertainly, clutching the wooden frame of the screen as if it was her lifeline.

"Shouldn't you be looking for a new husband with our parents?" Mirai replied in an icy tone. "It's such a shame…"

"I see, Onee-san. I'm sorry for bothering you."

* * *

Tsuki hadn't been so miserable in her whole life. Her best two friends were dead, her sister hated her, and she was in love with her sister's fiancée. She gave an angry sigh, sitting on the elaborately carved wooden chair that stood next to her bedside. The dead silence that loomed over her head was unbearable. She abruptly stood up and wandered towards Sesshoumaru's chambers.

The candlelight radiating from his room made her curious. She could identify his tall, dignified figure, crowned by his long, silky silver hair.

"Tsuki, you may come in."

Startled by his voice, Tsuki extended her arm out to open the door. She stopped in midair.

'_This isn't right. It has to stop.'_

"It's okay, Sesshoumaru. I was planning on taking a walk in the gardens, that's all," she lied.

The candlelight was blown out a moment later, and Sesshoumaru emerged from the doorway.

"I'll go with you."

'_So much for stopping…'_

Inside, she was glad. He seemed to be able to read her perfectly and knew exactly what to do at exactly the right time. It was comforting to know someone cared.

The gardens were cool and refreshing this time. The sky was scattered with light wisps of clouds that strolled lazily by. The rhythmic flow of the miniature waterfall distracted Tsuki.

Looking at Sesshoumaru, she studied him closely. The magenta stripes on his face; the dark blue crescent moon on his forehead; the gold, piercing eyes – they intrigued her. His silver strands of hair were billowing lightly in the breeze. Needing something to take her away from her problems, she started talking.

"Sesshoumaru, when you were younger, what did you look like?"

He looked surprised at her question. "Well, I suppose I looked somewhat the same. I had shorter hair."

Tsuki smiled slightly. "Did you know that when I was younger, my eyes were brown?"

The expression on Sesshoumaru's face could almost be classified as a smile.

"Do you have any siblings?"

Silence. "Yes. I have a half-brother."

"Really? Where is he?"

"Somewhere out there, blaming someone else for his own idiotic actions."

Tsuki laughed. Perhaps that it wouldn't be too hard to hide her sadness with Sesshoumaru around.

* * *

Kagome was picking berries diligently when she suddenly, startled, dropped everything she was holding. She craned her head in attempt to look for any suspicious figures, but saw none. Strange, she could have sworn there was someone there. A tingling feeling in her stomach agreed.

She had been staying in the temple for a while since her argument with InuYasha. She tried her best to help around, yet the empty feeling in her heart both angered and depressed her.

Quickly, she shook her head. No, she wasn't ready to face him yet. Sighing, Kagome gathered her things from the ground, dusted herself off, and resumed picking berries.

* * *

Mirai wandered out into the garden. The air outside made her feel better. For a while, she sat on a stone bench surrounded by a variety of flowers, sighing now and then when she thought about the problems she was expected to confront.

As she saw Tsuki and Sesshoumaru emerge from the other side, depression sparked inside her. As they talked and laughed together, angry tears rolled down her cheeks. Needing to get away, she stood up, swung open the garden gate that stood in the far west of the castle grounds, and closed it behind her. In front of her was a vast forest, the ground nearly black from the dense foliage that blocked out the sunlight. The sensation she felt was almost indescribable. All of a sudden, the pain lifted from her shoulders and the tears on her face dried. There something that called her, something that she assumed would be the solution to the madness; she blindly took its hand and took her first step into the darkness.

The floor was cold, and strange creatures slithered by her as she trekked up a steep hill. Gentle streams of light peeked from between the leaves and bathed her in a calm pool of warmth.

A mile later, she stopped when she heard a rustling sound. As she looked around, she spotted a small boy. He looked dirty and forlorn, so she walked towards him to help.

"Hello? Who are you?" she asked as she reached towards him. "Are you lost?"

"No," he replied. "But I think you are. _I'm here to help you_."

In an instant, darkness enveloped her, and the suffocating silence that followed frightened her until all she could think about was Tsuki's treachery.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked down the hallway towards the kitchen. Tsuki was still at his side, instigating a new conversation every once in a while in attempt to get rid of the awkward silences between them. Distracted by a presence in their destination, he gave half-hearted answers and just listened to her talk.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Tsuki, who had been chattering away, quickly became quiet as her mother approached them.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, how are you today?" Tsuki's mother asked politely as she curtsied. As Tsuki peered at her mother, the guilt that had been pushed away earlier came back with full force.

"My, don't you two look like you're having fun!" her mother observed, faking a grin while giving Tsuki a reproving glance. "Well, Sesshoumaru-sama, you must come with me to see Mirai! She has gotten so much better. And I even arranged a carriage ride for you two!"

As Sesshoumaru let himself be dragged away by Tsuki's over-enthusiastic mother, Tsuki collapsed against the wall. Even her own mother condemned her for her actions. Her day just got worse.

* * *

"As you know, Mirai's been so excited about the wedding. She's been talking about it a lot, you see… I'm sure you two make the best couple, out of anyone… She's just so devoted to you…" Tsuki's mother rambled on as she guided Sesshoumaru to Mirai's chambers. "I'm sure that you're excited too… I really regret having to bother you when you've been so busy but Mirai's been really sick and she's been feeling rather down so I decided that she needed a good, long chat with you…"

Sesshoumaru, bored out of his mind by her talk, nodded when it was appropriate. As they reached Mirai's room, he began to think that something was wrong. Her mother slid open the screen and called for her daughter. After a few moments, she turned to Sesshoumaru and gave an apologetic look. "She doesn't seem to be here…"

Sesshoumaru called for Mirai's maid. The maid confirmed that Mirai had gone out to the gardens an hour ago, and that she hadn't seen her since.

He raced outside with Tsuki' mother tagging along closely, her face holding a confused but worried expression. It took them quite a while to search the vast garden, but finally found a clue near the west gate. Sesshoumaru could only assume the worst as he followed the footsteps imprinted in the dirt.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oh my goodness, it's almost been a year! I'm very sorry! I want to thank everyone that reviewed! They made me feel so much better!!

I kind of rushed through this chapter, for some reason. Please feel free to tell me how to improve because I feel like this is my worst chapter yet. And if you find any mistakes, please tell me! Thank you for your time! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I promise I'll write the next on in a more timely fashion. -sweatdrop-


End file.
